


Who Knew Being in Porn was so Damn Complicated?

by ThisAddiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Eren Yeager, Pornstar Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAddiction/pseuds/ThisAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a 21year old bartender - After a mysterious couple approaches him regarding a career change, he didn't realise it would change his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Being in Porn was so Damn Complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been a while... I have been working on this and although it is nowhere near finished, I wanted to post the first chapter to see what you guys think! I have another 1-2 chapters written, but would be happy for any ideas for this too! 
> 
> As always, work in unbetad - so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Eren, Drinks ready for booth 20.” Mikasa shouted down toward me where I was stood cleaning glasses at the opposite end of the bar. I made my way over and picked up the tray rolling my eyes then giving my sister a smile.   
“I can't wait for this shift to be over!” I shouted to her before I turned and focussed on my destination. It wouldn't do for me to act like a klutz and trip halfway across, spilling the drinks and glass over the hardwood floor. Friday and Saturday nights were Club Rose's busiest nights and to be honest I don't think I'd found a minute to even go piss this evening. The dance floor was packed with gyrating bodies and the booths were fully booked. Club Rose offered a waiter service if you had booked a booth so you didn't even have to get off your ass to go to the bar. I was one of the 'Hosts' as they called them. Only there to serve the booth bookers every whim and need.  
As I approached, the dim light showed that booth 20 was occupied by a very attractive slightly older (I was 21 and I would have put this guy in his early 30's) man in a suit. He had perfectly slicked down blonde hair and the most impressive eyebrows I have ever seen. Not to even mention he had muscles and height that would definitely rival Captain America or Thor. I let out a small steadying breath. The woman sat next to him was brunette, wearing a 50's style yellow dress which was complimented by her cats eye glasses. She beamed out a wide and excited smile as I approached which was completely infectious and I soon found himself grinning back at her.   
“Drinks for you, red wine?” I asked. The stunning man nodded his head and I placed the glass down carefully. Last thing I needed was staining this man's impeccable light grey suit – and probably never being able to afford to replace it. “And I have a sex on the beach for you Miss.” I said, even giving the woman a wink as I put the glass down. Flirting came naturally with the opposite sex for me, just a pity I like men a bit more and I would always blurt out something crazy like, “I like bread.” when trying to flirt with guys. By the way, that was a true story. Never try to chat someone up in a bakery.  
“Thank you.” the man spoke smoothly and passed me a $20 dollar bill.  
Holy shit. “Sir, this is too much.” I won't deny I was shocked. Usually tips amounted to no more than a measly few dollars. If I was lucky.   
The man gave me a smile that had my heart beating slightly faster. “Not too much for you bright eyes.” I felt a blush creep over my cheeks and suddenly was glad of the dim lighting. “Tell me,” he said, his light blue eyes doing a sweep over my face and body. “What's your name?”   
Hmm... why would he want that? Is he some kind of creep? Not like he can do much with a name right? “Eren. Eren Jaeger.”   
“How old are you sweetie?” this time it was the woman who spoke.  
“19.” Again weird question.  
She let out a delighted squeal and turned to the mysterious man. “Erwin, you know exactly who he'd be perfect with!”  
The man, Erwin, nodded his head slowly all the while studying me intently.  
Knowing I was fidgeting a little under the scrutiny, I realised I had to get back to work. “Listen I'm sorry, I need to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else.” I flashed the couple a brilliant smile and made my way back to the bar. Well that was a bit weird. Especially the part about me being perfect for someone.   
Mikasa was giving me a curious look as I got back to the bar. She narrowed her dark eyes at me in suspicion. “What was that about?”   
I put down the glass I'd just picked up and let my gaze shift briefly back to the booth. The couple seemed deep in conversation about something but I could see Erwin's eyes drift back to me every now and then, a thoughtful look on his face. “I honestly haven't got a clue.”

I got back late to my home that night. The shift had finished at 1am and Mikasa had gone to a friends for the night so I'd had the drive home to myself. I tried to open the front door quietly, silently hoping that both my parents were asleep.   
“Eren.”   
Fuck. That was the sound of his Dad's voice. “Hi Dad.” I greeted but made no move to stop, I needed to get back to my room and shut out the world. My idea was shattered when my dad grabbed me with a crushing grip to my wrist.   
“Where the hell have you been?” the voice that left him was almost a snarl.  
I tried to force myself to stay calm. “Just working Dad.” You couldn't miss the smell of the alcohol radiating off him and I grimaced slightly. “I came straight back.”  
“You're lying, you worthless piece of shit.” He twisted my arm hard, ripping a harsh cry out of my throat at the pain. My arm felt on fire. “You're no good to get a job. You'll end up living in filth the rest of your life.” he continued to growl out. “You're good for nothing, you faggot.” My heart broke at the sound of him calling me that again, but with that he kicked out hard at the back of my knees, buckling them, causing me to crash to the floor. On the way down my head hit off the corner of the table – fuck, that would either bleed or bruise for sure. Angry tears gathered in my eyes but I refused to cry in front of him. I picked myself up and rushed down the hallway to my room, locking the bolt I'd installed firmly behind me. I unceremoniously dropped my bag beside the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom with it's mirror. Inspecting the damage, I could see a bruise forming above my eye and my wrist was red raw and beginning to turn purple as well. I sighed. Well at least Mikasa had left me some of her make-up. It would at least mean they would be slightly covered for tomorrow.  
Stifling a yawn I quickly stripped out of my green work shirt (which was just a t-shirt with the Rose logo on it) and black skinny pants. I hopped around to get my stupid socks off, before brushing my teeth while taking in my reflection once more.   
Maybe my dad was right? What hope was there for me? I'd not gone to college, didn't have any special talents. I didn't think my sexuality was that big of a deal and to most people it wasn't.  
I suppose I did have one thing going for me and that was my looks. Or so I'd been told. Various people had said I was a pretty boy and hot even though I can't really see it myself. I was tall, with brown hair that never styled and looked like constant bedhead and bright green eyes which came from my mom. I kept fit so was well toned but nothing hugely out of the ordinary.   
The one thing I was proud of however... my eyes trailed down the reflection of my chest and abs before coming to a stop, resting on the thick bulge sitting in my boxers. That had to be my dick.   
I'd been told by an ex it was the biggest she'd ever seen and rumours had spread like wildfire throughout highschool. Girls wanted to see it and so did some of the guys, which I actually didn't mind quite so much. I am bisexual after all. Besides that I was a horny 16 year old so of course I wanted to experiment with my dick.  
My best friend of all time and on/off fuck buddy, Armin, had been speechless for the longest time when I'd first gotten naked and not to mention hard, in front of him. Right before he'd started protesting that it would never fit and maybe we should just continue as friends. I'd laughed so much at his reaction before insisting it would. He agreed to try and I may have taken great delight in the screams I'd ripped from Armin's mouth in pleasure and the way he'd walked with a limp the next day. I wish I'd gone to see him after work tonight. Sighing and double checking the lock on the door, I finally got into bed and fell into a sleep that was plagued by nightmares.

A few nights later, the couple were back. This time they had a couple of friends with them. One was a brunet guy who seemed to be constantly smiling and happy, he had freckles all over his face and I thought he seemed like the kind of guy who would get on with even the most difficult people no problem. He was cute.  
The other guy with them I recognised briefly as having been in my year at school, although I'd never really spoken to him much. He did look kind of good, but I vaguely remembered that he had always been arrogant and self assured and that always pissed me off. He'd acted like he was better than everyone else. I couldn't help but stare a little at him though... his hair was blonde on top styled in a mini mohawk with natural coloured brown shaved sides and back. His arms from under the tank top he was wearing were toned and he wore skin tight jeans. I could definitely make out a piercing in his lip and his nose and his ears were lined with silver studs. Fuck, I thought, he definitely got hotter since school – Not gonna lie, I'd probably fuck him. As if the guy had heard my thoughts, his eyes suddenly snapped up and looked right at me! A smirk crossed his face and I spun around quickly, blushing at being caught staring.   
An hour later and it was finally my break. I decided to sit outside the back of the club, cigarette resting between my fingers. I didn't often smoke and I hated the smell, but the memory of the last few nights combined with little sleep due to my bad dreams had put me in a bad mood.   
I heard footsteps but didn't look up. Likely just one of the kitchen staff coming out. But soon a pair of combat boots came to stand right in front of me. “You got a light?”   
I nodded and pulled the pink lighter loose from my pocket. Don't judge me, I like pink. Finally raising my eyes, they trailed up from the boots, over skin tight jeans, the loose tank and toned arms, exposed collar bones and neck to the face of the boy I'd been admiring earlier. Jean my mind whispered. Jean Kirschtein was his name.   
“Thanks.” Jean said tossing the lighter back to me. “Eren right? I kinda remember you from school.”   
“Uh.. yeah. That's me.” We hadn't really been friends, just passing acquaintances.   
Jean took a drag of his cigarette before his eyes widened slightly. “Oh wait! You're the one the rumours were about!” He laughed and I groaned slightly. Of course he would remember that about me! “God damn, I was so jealous of you man. Mr 'I've got the biggest cock in school.' Fuck, I thought mine was good until I heard Mina tell everyone it wasn't as good as yours!”   
I flushed red. I'd only ever slept with Mina once and now he mentioned it I know Jean dated her for a while. “I'm sorry?” I offered. Jean just laughed more.   
“Fuck it. Doesn't matter now anyway.” He smiled, showing me straight white teeth, the ring in his lip glinting in the light, before taking another drag. “Have you worked here long?”  
I shook my head. “I just started a couple months ago. My sister got me the job.”  
“Hmm.” Jean looked thoughtful. “Listen Eren, do you trust me?” he threw his butt away and I couldn't help but swallow when he stretched his arms up above him, exposing a bit of stomach and sharp hip bones above his dangerously low jeans.   
“I don't suppose I have a reason not to.” I shrugged but I did wonder where the hell this was leading to.   
Jean gave me a small smirk, playfulness dancing in his eyes. “Let me see it.”   
I laughed. “Wait, what?” I stood up, fully intending to make my way back inside. “I need to get back to work in 10, I don't have time for this.”   
It was a bad mistake to stand up I soon realised. Jean stepped forward, essentially trapping me against the wall of the club. He leaned in close and I could smell his faint cologne. I felt his breath ghost over my face as he leaned in even closer.  
“I only need 5.” he breathed seductively into my ear, his tongue darting out to lick at the bare skin of my earlobe.   
I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me... or the twitch my dick gave. Jean gave a small smirk in victory and the next thing I knew his hands were undoing my belt and tugging down the zipper. I hadn't gotten laid in a few days so the movements so near my cock, not to mention the risk of being caught, had me excited and growing harder. When Jean finally freed me from my tight boxers I was hard and horny   
“Fuck...” Jean exhaled before biting his bottom lip as he took in my length. I wouldn't ever tell him but it was pretty damn hot. He sank to his knees for a closer inspection. “They weren't kidding.”   
I shook my head wondering if Jean might be tempted to do something to relieve my problem. I didn't think I could wait until I reached Armin's later that night.   
“Can I taste it?” Jean asked, his honey eyes had grown darker with lust as he looked up at me. He licked his lips and he honestly looked like he'd done this a million times before.  
I nodded and breathed out a, “Yes.” Then Jean's hot mouth engulfed me entirely.  
I let out a groan as he deep throated me straight away. Fuck that was so unexpected it was like he had no gag reflex at all!  
Jeans tongue began to lick and swirl over my length and I could feel the barbell through his tongue as he ran it up and over the slit. I sucked in a breath feeling the metal graze over me and I'm sure Jean could feel the way my dick twitched in his mouth.   
Jeans eyes met mine as he moaned around me, causing vibrations to ripple over me. He was so fucking good at this, like a pro.   
He relentlessly sucked on me, continuing to deep throat me and swallowing around me, taking the pre cum that must have been dripping off down his throat.   
True to his word it only took around 5 minutes and I was crying out his name breathlessly, my stomach tightening as I unloaded into his mouth. He pulled away, using his tongue to catch any cum still left on me, before giving me a smile.   
I felt myself come down from my orgasm as he dragged himself up off the ground and I quickly tucked myself back into my pants. He leaned in close and kissed me chastely. His mouth went to my ear again as he said lowly, “Eren, you have a really nice cock.” then all of a sudden he was gone, headed back inside the bar and leaving me to wonder what the hell that was all about.   
It'd been a long time since I'd had a random encounter such as this. Hell the last one had just been with some random from a party I'd been at with Armin. He'd ended up passed out drunk and I'd ended up with some girl I couldn't remember the name of giving me head next to him. This was so sudden and unexpected.   
As I slipped back into the bar, Mikasa shot me a glare and I knew she'd seen Jean enter before me, probably looking smug as hell. I'd no doubt have hell to pay from her once our shift was over. 

Sure enough once we'd gotten out into the cool night air she rounded on me.   
“Eren what the fuck was that about earlier?!” She was glaring at me again. Her black hair was being blown in the breeze and the red scarf she always wore was wrapped tight around her neck. The scarf I gave her when she came to live with us. She'd been adopted by my parents when her own had died in a car accident.   
I sighed, pulling my green hoodie closer round my body. I could still feel goosebumps forming on my arms anyway. “Mika, I don't want to argue okay? Just drop it.”   
“Why? What happened with Jean, Eren?” Damn, I just realised why she was so upset. Jean had been her first. How on earth could I have forgotten! I'm so fucking stupid at times.  
“Look it was noth-”  
She cut me off. “Don't you dare give me that bullshit, Eren. He walks in the back private entrance looking like the cat that got the fucking cream and then you come in five minutes after looking guilty. Not to mention red. Did you fuck?”   
Once more I felt my cheeks rise with the familiar blush that spread over them. “No! Course not.” I said quickly. Too quickly. I could tell by the sigh she let out that she knew that wasn't entirely true.   
Her face softened and she took my cold hand in hers. “Eren, I love you, but you have to stop letting people toy with you. After all that shit in high school? You need to focus on a career and getting out of home, not when you're going to get laid next.”  
I nodded. “Yes, mom.” I teased and instantly felt better when a smile spread over her face.   
“Come on, let's get home.” she unlocked the car and climbed in, immediately turning up the heat.   
“Um.. actually... can you drop me at Armins?” I asked dropping into the passenger seat and waiting as she pulled out of the parking lot.   
Mikasa raised her eyebrows at me as if to say “Really?” and I nodded. We'd all grown up together and were extremely close. Mikasa hadn't realised how close Armin and I had gotten until she'd walked in on us together after we'd both had a particularly stressful day. I'd been in Armin, Armin had been loud and Mikasa had almost thrown up. She knew it wasn't serious and that it was just occasional for us, although she made it very clear she did not want details or to ever walk in on us together again. Especially not when it was her brother and her best friend together.  
“Please Mika? I need a break from Dad.”   
Her face softened towards me at the mention of him. She knew what he was like, although his anger was never directed at her. I took the brunt and I needed some time away. She nodded in response. “Okay Eren.”


End file.
